


The Way You Look Tonight

by shadow_prince



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Nico, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dance, happy Will, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: Will and Nico are adorably happy on the day they move in together.





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherrypie62666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/gifts).



> Just a one shot of Solangelo cuteness as an early birthday present to Cherry Pie. Enjoy (:

Nico was just finishing up loading another dishwasher-full of new dishes to run when he heard the front door open, signally Will's return. He couldn't help but smile hearing Will's dramatic groan, and a noise that sounded distinctly like Will collapsing face first on the couch, if Nico were to guess.  
  
"Your mom on the road?" Coming around the corner into the living room, Nico could now see that Will was, indeed, face down on their new couch. His answer 'mhmm' muffled by the grey cushions.  
  
"That was really nice of her to drive your stuff up and help us pick things out at IKEA all weekend. Who knew we couldn't survive without a salad spinner?"  
  
Will turns his head to the side so that Nico would be able to make out the words, before responding, "honestly, I think she's just excited to get my shit out of her house. As I was walking her to the car she was telling me all about her plan to turn my bedroom into a craft room." He rolls his eyes and Nico has to hide a smile behind his hand. Will isn't fooled at all, and his eyes soften seeing Nico relaxed and happy. He's come such a long way from the malnourished boy who nearly killed himself to save the world from Gaia, and Will is determined to keep it that way. He rolls on his side on the couch and stretches a hand out towards Nico, making pitiful whimpering noises. His fingers open and close, grasping only air, feet short of reaching Nico.  
  
Nico rolls his eyes in mock exasperation, but gives in to Will's antics. He crosses the room in a few strides and lets his hand fall to Will's, lacing their fingers together. His other hand runs through Will's messy hair, pushing it back out of his eyes, as Will hums in contentment, like a cat being pet.  
  
"Nico."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We have our own home."  
  
Neither boy bothers to hide the delight on their faces, reveling in the fact they have a safe place, together. After seeing New Rome, Annabeth decided that Camp Half Blood needed a town where Greek demigods could live safely as well, and not even the gods would dare stand between Annabeth Chase and her goal once she sets her mind to something. Only a few homes and buildings have been completed so far, but Annabeth insisted that Will and Nico be one of the firsts to get to move in. She and Percy had a home a few doors down, and Piper and Jason were moving in right next door.  
  
This morning Will had officially relinquished his head counselor duties to another child of Apollo, but would continue working as the camp's head medic. Despite remodeling the Hades cabin, Nico was excited to have a place that was his and Will's, rather than a gods. Will's mom had helped them paint and pick out furniture, and all the little necessities that neither boy even knew they needed. The result was such a perfect combination of the two of them, that Nico found himself smiling at the simplest things. Calming blue's and grey's in one room, black's, gold's, and rich brown's in another. Piles of blankets to snuggle under, and soft pillows to throw when one wouldn't stop teasing the other. Both boys could picture the days, weeks, years laid out before them, and the joy as their smiling eyes met was palpable.  
  
Nico looked around the small living room and saw that Ms. Solace had strategically placed candles on the bookcases, open front cabinets, and tv stand that covered most of the wall, interspersed with other little decorations, to make the place look homey. He was struck with an idea, and pulled his hand away from Will with a shy smile. Will stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, but Nico ignored it and crossed the room to light the candles. While a lot of Will's things remained packed in boxes littering the floor of various rooms, Nico had already unpacked his few belongings. He didn't have years worth of trinkets and items filled with history (ironic, really, considering his age compared to Will's) and had quickly moved everything from the Hades cabin to their new home.  
  
The one thing he had insisted on finding the perfect home for in their living room, trying different spots until settling on one that was just right, was his record player. His collection of vinyl's filled several of the shelves on their wall unit, arranged by genre and then alphabetized, so he quickly located the one he was looking for. He reverently removed it from the sleeve and lowered the record onto the turntable. Will lay patiently on the couch, eyes soft. He always enjoyed watching the delicate care Nico takes when it comes to his records, the way it's almost a calming ritual for his boyfriend. When Nico lowers the needle, there's a slight crackle and delay, before muted trumpets ring out. Will's gaze follows Nico has he crosses the room to flip off the lights, until the room is bathed in only the flickering glow of the candles.  
  
Approaching the couch, Nico holds his hand out as Frank Sinatra's voice joins the band. Will places his hand in Nico's smaller one and allows himself to be pulled to his feet and into the center of their living room. When he turns to face him, Nico still has a shy smile and his dark eyes are sparkling in the candlelight, causing Will's heart to beat a bit erratically. Nico doesn't let go of his hand, placing the other at the small of Will's back and pulling him close. Will brings his free hand up to cup the back of Nico's neck, tangling fingers into the long hair there, and lowering his head so that their foreheads are touching, as Nico guides them into a slow dance.

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

Will closes his eyes, the calming, earthy scent that is entirely _Nico_ washing over him. Woodsy, slightly spiced, with a hint of vetiver from his soap, mixing with sweat from the exertion of moving boxes. Nico tilts his head back slightly to brush his nose back and forth over Will's in an eskimo kiss. The habit never fails to fill Will with a warm tenderness as it invokes the memory that it was the first intimate touch Nico initiated with him, when he was still wary and adjusting to any physical contact at all.

_Lovely_  
_Don't you ever change_  
_Keep that breathless charm_  
_Won't you please arrange it?_  
_'Cause I love you_  
_Just the way you look tonight_

Nico's thumb absently strokes a circle against Will's back, a soothing motion that has Will melting a little more each second. As the song ends and the next one starts, Will dips his head down, gently capturing Nico's lips, kissing him slowly as they continue to sway across the wooden floor of their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song are (of course) Frank Sinatra.


End file.
